bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Illuminate Void
Archived Archived my talk page. If you want to re-open old conversations, please put "RE:" as part of the heading. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 16:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Wow, this is really just that awesome! When I created Sōsaku, my target was to create just as an unique and many-sided character like Kenshin. So, yeah, I'd be thrilled to rp against him! :) Kai - Talk 18:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get on it when I've finished studying and all >> And heck yeah you're right, this is going to be an rop that defies all common sense ;) Kai - Talk 13:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the rp is up: I Am Truth. I chose the name because it reflects your char's abilities and position, while it is also a reference to Salvador Dali, whom Sōsaku was inspired by. Hope you like it :) Kai - Talk 16:16, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I've responded and now the confrontation can begin :P If there's anything unclear or unjust within my actions just give me a call Kai - Talk 19:02, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Np, I completely understand Kai - Talk 13:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:New tournament Yeah, well we only need one more person and then we should be all set to go! (: Hiroya's Advancement Alright, I've long had troubles with Hiroya's advancement, as I don't want to give him something like Hollowfication or such - but improve upon existing talents of his mastery, most likely Kido. I've come to the conclusion as to have Hiroya's spell gradually begin to defy the laws of physics; making him capable of controling Time (something which he's already capable of to an extent) Teleport himself over vast distances, Astral forms, Illusions, Clairvoyance and possibly manipulate reality to a restricted degree, pretty much making his spells more Magical in nature and indeed quite similiar to Sortiarius. I'd like to hear thoughts, suggestions and much of such from you, given that two of your characters have abilities in Kido equalling that of Hiroya's; namely Tsuchimikado and Iwanaga. And would thus be fit to comment upon this better that a good deal of others. Njalm2 19:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Clan Mortfleau Alright, I'm simply re-opening this subject here along with the notice that I've added some more information on the page, I've also added a special form of jewelry which is worn by the clan members - which a Diabolus can be bound to, either crudely, or perfectly so, with the help of the given Diabolus' Epithet: The item in question is sitated from the page! Scau (御召し輪, Lit. French for "Sigil", Japanese for "Summoning Ring"): Is a small object, usually in the form of a ring or similiar form of jewelry that is worn by a member of the Clan; the inside or back of the object is blank allowing a member to inscribe the particular Diabolus' Epithet; which when written in this manner allows the member complete and utter control of the Diabolus, allowing them to call upon them whenever they want. The rings can however also be used to call upon Diabolus whom are bound normally, though the Diabolus may in that case choose to deny the summon, albeit with painful consequences. Njalm2 22:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Juusanseiza Mission Alright, I've decided that if we'll stick with your idea, I'll be impersonating Szayel Apporo Granz, due to the fact that I believe I'd be capable of mimicking that one to an extent; if we do a poor job of roleplaying them it'll pretty much be wasted, so if you plan on roleplaying Ulquiorra I really hope you're familiar with his personality, given that his personality is very complex compared to the other Espada. Alright, do you have any ideas? I imagine that we'll be showcasing our respective Diabolus' Epithet forms, though to do that you must first flesh out more information, especially in regards to power, so far Epithet seems little more than a an attempt to further bleachify the race, I'd appreciate it if we talked abit over Chatango about this so as to really get in touch about the subject, because frankly, I don't quite see the meaning of giving Diabolus a second form, especially concidering that making them assume new shapes which they rarely do assume would make the liabilities outweigh the gains. This being said though, it is your call given that the Diabolus are indeed your creation. Though I do have an alternative to Epithet, if you want to hear it, which would likely keep the theme, but still serve to distance the Diabolus from Arrancar, which I feel the direction they're going in will resemble. Njalm2 22:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Minoru Tanaka I have begun to make my Gravity Force Gotei 13 character Minoru. I have change the name of his zanpakuto to Silk Veil. That in shikai it turns into a large cape like veil that hase temporal and spatial powers. It allows anything that is complete coverred with the cloth to be stored inside of it like in another demission and that isn't affected by time while inside the pocket demission. It can even transport things inside of it to another location. I would used that as Minoru is the head of the SRDI of Squad 12. He would once caught send subjects to research via the special power and they would appear in special cages. What you think. I kind of got the baisc idea from Madara Uchida's ability but not as strong.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Philosophy huh. Ok you can have it under that aspect. Intruth the "incomplete versions" are really just the complete form mamifested under one to three aspects. Now I am still editing it giving powers. However the color of that aspect is blue like Starrk's spiritual power's color. Also if you have any idea on powers that can only be used under a certain aspect if its under incomplete version as complete forms allow for all the powers. Inshori and example lets say Kiyoshi Souzou uses his creation aspect to lets say to be able to create things with his mind. Like a power that fits that incomplete version theme.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Quick Favor Hey Void. I was wondering if you could take alook at my newest blogpost and let me know what you think of Van's future zanpakuto. Thanks =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 18:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) You Know What I ain't givin up... Keigai will defeat Ryuichi fair and square >:D Your move bud--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 21:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Tsuchi & Miyata You know, we should really roleplay more with those two in the future, especially since we really didn't get to show off their abilities in the battle with Haru, albeit it was decidely hilarious from start to finish - Tsuchi and Miyata sounded like a couple of cheerleaders, picking on people whom are "Different" :P A possibility would be, given that they're already a team and that both of us possess relatively few very powerful characters is that we enter with those two as a collective team in Koukishi's Tournament; their synergy is after all likely good enough for them to fight effectively against more or less any other character in the Tournament, wether they're inferior in number or not. Also, I'm going to go deeper into Miyata's Kido abilities, as he is after all a Master - and Kido Master for me is quite serious, and much more than simply four enhanced spells whom he never uses :P: I'd like to give Miyata weaker and differently behaving abilities akin to Tsuchi if possible, such as elemental conversion, only that Miyata can transform the water of Kyōsui into the elements that Tsuchi cannot, air, lightning and ice for instance, along with fire of course; as those two kinda have an "Elementalist" combo going on. Also, Kyōsui is also going to be suspectible to Tsuchi's conversions as well, and given the fact that Kyōsui is a very wide-reaching Zanpakuto with tremendous amounts of destructive force they'll end up becoming a force to truly be reckoned with. Chromatic Spells Alright, I've taken the liberty of having Tsuchi and Miyata put their heads together to make a serie of spells exclusive to them; namely spells which, as the title suggests belongs to every element and none. I've written these spells on Miyata's article, and I'll copy paste these over to you here, for you to take a look. Shokunokyū (色の球, Lit. "Chromatic Sphere"): By watching his partner weave Kido, and combining what he's seen with his natural affinity for the elements, Miyata has managed to develop a spell which uses all of the elements in the known spectrum at the same time; moreover, it was perfected by his partner so as to not use too much energy, despite its very advanced nature; the sphere itself appears glass-like in its appearance and it can vary in size, being anywhere from on scale of a football to that of a large boulder. The sphere normally strikes with a combination of all elements at once which materializes in the form of a kind of non-elemental damage, albeit Miyata can easily make one element dominate the rest, thus making the damage correspond to that element. He can also freely alter the power of the projectile itself, and this is almost never done in correspondance to the spells size - and small spheres have been known to cause wide-spread destruction. Shokunokabe (色の壁, Lit. "Chromatic Wall"): Miyata developed this spell together with his partner, pretty much at the same time as they developed Shokunokyū, it uses all the elements, like the previous spell only in a defensive way; and unlike the offensive version this spell continously draws energy from the elements around it, making it insuspectible to continous assault given that it will just restore itself over time; its only weakness is the fact that it can be destroyed by a single attack, whose power exceeds that of what it currently has: If used at the right time however, and if it is given enough time to strengthen itself its defense is in theory, unbreakable. Njalm2 15:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Madame Amarantha Thank you for the praise! And yes, I do intend to roleplay with her - I intend to do that with more or less all of my characters, why else should I make them? And yes, she could probably aid Ryuichi alot provided he fetched her the right price, she's quite akin to a Diabolus in that she does nothing for free. Njalm2 16:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Story Arc Hello, Void. I have two ideas for story arc. One is a type of Zanpakuto spirit arc. This is where its a party for the Zanpakuto of certain characters, but something goes wrong and starts to control them to kill other Shinigami. This would be a real Zanpakuto rebellion. As for the second one. Your deity character Kiyoshi's oldest brother. How about they meet up after so many years except due to an until reason his powers are very weak. This would also help you to develop him to be much stronger than the start off immensly strong.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you are using Philosophy and I must say you make descibe it amazingly. Also if you want than you can have him use Death as well. Just Philosophy has nothing to do with genetics but like how Shinigami/Soul Reapers are the personaficiton of Death than they can manifest the "Death aspect" as they deal with death. Just like how Angels deal with Life. Destroyers deal with Destruction and Gods often deal with unrestricted creation. But I was wondering to prevent op use of it do you think that their should be time limits for all Philosophy users. As despite the "amount of energy being limitless" the use of it isn't.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok about the Zanpakuto spirits. Just Phyiscal writing I can find any grammer mistake but not typing. And yes you edit and or correctly it. If something I don't like I will just re word. After all it was my earliest work. Also like with the Complete Philosophy what you "do" determines how long you can use it. But as for the Kosumosukihaku please don't change their foundation history, and their Deity like powers aren't Philosophy related. Just the Reishi that creates them that can in limit time frame negate Sekkiseki and Reason like Philosophy is semi-divine. But other than those main things go for it. Oh and no require worship power type of things this isn't d&d.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Philosophy I guess that is the basic idea. Just the incomplete forms mostly are just an agumentation to the user powers and enhances Spiritual Power and grants their spiritual power the complete protection. (Kind of like the Kosumosukihakus Deity Aspect that achieves the same thing, but theirs is only against Sekkiseki and Reason.) The complete form is using the Philosophy as their main source and is controlling it not just summoning it like the Hollow Masks of the Vizards. : The Twilight of Your Despair 23:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) If It is still too confusing the Complete Protect than I will rework it again.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC)